


Желания

by Caraine677



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Music, Musicals, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraine677/pseuds/Caraine677
Summary: Он всё ещё должен ей эти желания, хотя... Кто сказал, что он против?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Желания

Зоро встретил ее случайно, когда она бегала по улице и спрашивала прохожих разные вещи. От «как называется эта улица?» до «Вы верите в Бога?»  
И как раз последний вопрос она задала Зоро.  
— Вы верите в бога?  
— Я верю только в свои силы.  
— Почему?  
Девушка наклонила голову, из-за чего ее челка слегка прикрыла ей глаза, поэтому пришлось ее сдуть с помощью рта, но когда волосы вернулись вновь на свое место она только недовольно надула щеки.  
— Потому, что только мы в нужный момент с собой, — Зоро зевнул, — Извини, я должен идти.  
— Да конечно, — девушка весело улыбнулась, — До встречи!  
И помахала ему рукой на прощание.  
«Мы же никогда не встретимся, так почему ты говоришь мне "до встречи"?»  
С этой мыслью он завернул за дом, где чуть не врезался в двух парней, не упал, но сумку уронил.  
— Парень, — один из парней улыбнулся, подняв сумку, — Ходи осторожней, ты можешь пострадать.  
— Хей, — второй парень взял под локоть первого, — Эйс, идём, мы итак опаздываем к Луффи, она наверняка проголодалась.  
— Да, — этот Эйс издал смешок, и передал сумку Зоро, — Держи, и будь осторожней. Идём Сабо.  
И два парня ушли не оборачиваясь. Зоро тяжело вздохнул, он даже слова не успел вставить в разговор, хотя было ли это разговором?  
«Что это было? Ладно, мне нужно идти.»  
Проверив сумку, вдруг из нее что-то исчезло, он, поняв, что ничего не пропало пошел дальше, ему ещё нужно встретиться с Нами и забрать у нее пиво, главное чтобы она снова у него деньги не забрала.  
«А после можно и на тренировку идти.»  
После этого он посмотрел в небо и дал обещание, которое всегда проговаривал перед тренировками или соревнованиями:  
«Мам, я снова выиграю, обещаю тебе, смотри за мной.»  
И после этого он быстрее зашагал, не хватало ему ещё опоздать на тренировки. Михоук его бы убил за такое своевольничество.  
Через семнадцать минут он был рядом с кафе, где работала Нами. Хотя по идее он должен был прийти туда за пять минут, но он потерялся, поэтому к зданию его привела бабушка, которой по пути, и Зоро в знак благодарности нёс её сумки.  
— Вот, дорогой мой, это кафе куда тебе нужно было, — она махнула рукой в сторону невысокого здания, которое стояло чуть левее их, а потом перевела руку на высотку, откуда только, что вышел парень, — А это дом в котором я живу, вот видишь того мальчика, который вышел, это мой внучек, правда красивый?  
— Хорошо, что вам не прийдётся тащить сумки самим, — Зоро смачно зевнул, — До свидания, будьте осторожны.  
— Конечно внучек, — Зоро постарался не скривится, не хотелось обижать старушку, — И ты старайся больше не теряться в двух поворотах от места назначения.  
И весело хохотнув она обернулась к своему внуку, который только-только подошёл, кивнув перед этим Зоро.  
А потом Ророноа развернулся спиной к бабушке и зашагал к зданию. Открыл дверь, и через миллисекунду послышался звон колокольчика.  
— Добро пожаловать в наше кафе, — девушка за стойкой протирала стаканы, поэтому не смотрела на посетителя, но когда она поставила один из стаканов на свое законное место, и подняла глаза на вошедшого, воскликнула, — Зоро, мог позвонить, я бы вышла тебе на встречу, ты же мог потеряться!  
— Больно надо мне тебе звонить, — Зоро подошёл к стойке поближе, — Давай быстрее, мне через полчаса на тренировку.  
— Ой, Зоро ты такой Зоро, всё тебе и сразу, — после этих слов девушка отошла на кухню, но Зоро все равно услышал, что она говорила, — Нодзико, замени меня на стойке, ко мне Зоро пришел, а это надолго.  
Она притянула с собой красный рюкзак в синие цветочки.  
— Итак, — Нами поставила рюкзак на стол, — Здесь все твои драгоценные банки с пивом.  
— Да, — Зоро уже начал тянуть руки к рюкзаку, как получил по рукам шлепок.  
— Нет, дорогой мой Зоро, — Нами крепче сжала рюкзак, — я знаю, что твои тренировки через полчаса, но.  
Не успела девушка договорить его ее перебили:  
— Я не буду тебе драить полы снова, — Зоро недовольно нахмурился, — В прошлый раз хватило так, что я на тренировках случайно разбил окно не удержавши меч.  
— Ага, случайно, конечно, — Нами закатила глаза, — Нет, здесь дело в том, что у меня сегодня была подруга, и забыла свою гитару.  
И только сейчас Зоро заметил стоящую рядом со стойкой гитару, рядом с которой валялся мятый футляр. Гитара была явно старая, как минимум два года она была у хозяина, но она никак не была в плохом состоянии, да, кое-где были потёртости, красная краска слезла в некоторых местах, наклейки то тут, то там, например мясо и динозавр тянущий свои руки к еде. Этот музыкальный инструмент явно любили, раз не ставили на полку, как напоминание.  
— Хей, Зоро, ты снова уснул?  
— Что?  
Зоро как будто очнулся от транса или глубокого сна.  
— Да просто гитару рассматривал, — Зоро зевнул, — Ну и зачем ты мне сказала о ней? Тащить я ее никуда не буду.  
— Конечно не будешь, — Нами махнула рукой в воздухе, — Ты или ее потеряешь или себя. И потом ищи тебя по всему городу.  
Тяжёлый вздох после этих слов Зоро решил героически проигнорировать.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Ты итак на тренировку идёшь через полтора часа, ты можешь подождать мою подругу здесь?  
— Зачем мне ее ждать? — Зоро сморщил нос, — Ты итак здесь будешь до вечера, поэт.  
— Нет, — Нами нагло его перебила, — я через двадцать минут ухожу, сегодня мне нужно встретить Робин, она наконец-то вернулась с Италии, хочу быть первой кого она увидит. Да и помочь донести чемоданы ей нужно.  
— Ну так мне это надо или что?  
— Ну Зоро, — когда парень начал качать головой из стороны в сторону Нами решила пригрозить тяжёлой артиллерией, — Выкину все твое пиво в мусорку.  
— Ладно я согласен.  
— Я не сомневалась, — Нами победно хмыкнула.  
В здание кафе ворвался человек и во весь голос заорал:  
— ТАМ ДЕВУШКУ ИЗБИВАЮТ!  
— Что? — не успела Нами нормально закончить свою мысль, как к их столику подбежал этот человек и начал трясти Зоро за плечи, приговаривая:  
— Вы на вид сильный, помогите, пожалуйста.  
— Зоро? — Нами внимательно осмотрела лицо Зоро, ища в нем признаки недовольства, но не видела в нем хоть дольку этого чувства, и поняла, что нужно действовать, — Ты же поможешь слабой девушке?  
Зоро тяжело вздохнул, это явно не то, чем он хотел заниматься перед тренировкой, но что поделать, если не поможет, то ведьма, которую по чистой случайности зовут Нами задушит его за игнорирование просьбы.  
После секундной паузы Зоро всё же встал из-за стола и направился к двери, от чего Нами победно вскинула руку и направила за ним, всё-таки смотреть, как бьют людей за неправильные поступки это не плохо.  
Когда все кто хотел выйти на улицу смотреть, что там происходит в них полетел стул, который принадлежал кафе, не долетел, но было довольно-таки близко.  
Но, что точно заставило всех застыть на своих местах это девушка, которая избивала четырех парней, сама она была довольно побита, но стояла не шатаясь, как тот парень, который стоял напротив нее.  
Со стороны Нами послышался настолько тяжёлый вздох, что казалось он проломил пол.  
— Это же Луффи! Луффи! Хей, Луффи, я здесь, — Нами кричала максимально громко, из-за чего рядом стоящий Зоро оглох на одно ухо.  
Когда девушка всё-таки расслышала крики она обернулась и начала махать руками широко улыбаясь, а потом отряхнула грязь со своего костюма, какого черта девушка в мужском костюме, подняла лежащую неподалеку соломенную шляпу и начала приближаться к компании.  
— Привеет Нами, — поздоровались она, когда остановилась прямо перед ними, и заметив Зоро продолжила, — И тебе привет, имени не знаю, но видишь, я говорила, что мы ещё встретимся.  
— Луффи, Луффи, ну зачем ты парней побила?  
— Они меня по жопе ударили, а я им лицо избила, все честно.  
— О святые мандарины, — Нами провела рукой по лицу, явно пытаясь успокоится, — Ладно, идём в кафе, ты же за гитарой?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, идём, Зоро ты тоже, — потянула она за собой парня, который намеревался уйти.  
— Но зачем вам я? Мне на тренировку надо.  
— А пиво свое оставляешь? Тогда иди куда хочешь.  
В общем Зоро пошел в кафе за девушками, слыша как кто-то вызвал ментов и скорую для парней.  
— Нами?  
— Ммм? — девушка отвела взгляд от Луффи, — Что такое Зоро?  
— Там ментов вызывают этой, — он кивнул в сторону второй девушки, — Ничего не будет?  
Нами в голос засмеялась, и под непонимающим взгляд Зоро ответила:  
— Луффи не тот человек который боится ментов, — Нами с иронией в глазах проследила за девушкой, которая разглядывала картину, где был нарисован кот едящий рыбу.  
— А чего она тогда боится? — Зоро давно не видел девушек, которые не боятся чего-то, последней была Куина.  
— Хм, — Нами задумчиво почесала подбородок, а после серьезно взглянула на Зоро, — Она боится потерять родных.  
Ророноа растерялся, такого взгляда у Нами он не видел с их первой встречи. Когда ее чуть не сбила машина, он ее спас, по случайности, хоть ему и было все равно на смерть, он не могу допустить, чтобы человек, который только, что помог собаке, дал ей поесть и погладил ее, попал под машину. Он ее спас, она в благодарность пригласила его на кофе, получила его номер, и так у Зоро появилась подруга, которая не боялась врать ради своих целей, но всегда помогала друзьям.  
— Кстати, — размышления Зоро прервала Нами, — Нужно вас с Луффи официально познакомить.  
После этих слов она подозвала девушку к себе.  
— Нами, у вас есть мясо? Я ужааасно голодная!  
— Эйс и Сабо купили тебе несколько сендвичей с говядиной, ты не наелась?  
— Неа, — Луффи начала ковыряться в носу, за что получила по рукам от Нами.  
— Некрасиво девушке так делать, Луффи!  
Дослушав эту фразу Луффи закатила глаза, она эту фразу каждый день слышит.  
— Так, ладно, — Нами хлопнула в ладоши, — Я хотела познакомить вас.  
— Мм? Ну мы уже сегодня виделись, но именами не обменивалась. Хотя я говорила, что мы ещё сегодня встретимся, — после этих слов она обратилась к Нами, — Ну, ты знаешь, я такое чувствую.  
Луффи под кивок Нами широко улыбнулась, протягивая руку Зоро.  
— Я Монки Д. Луффи, приятно познакомиться.  
— Ророноа Зоро.  
Пожав руки друг другу, Луффи вдруг закричала:  
— А ГДЕ МОЙ ВАН ПИС???  
— Ммм, Луффи, не ори ты так, — Нами невольно нахмурились, — Твоя гитара рядом со стойкой.  
— Моя золотая, вот ты где! Спасибо Нами!  
С этими словами девушка упрыгала за гитарой.  
«Самое странное знакомство за всю мою жизнь.»  
Пронеслась мысль в голове Ророноа.  
Через несколько минут Луффи вернулась к Зоро и Нами, с гитарой за спиной.  
— Кстати, Нами, что хотела тебе сказать, — Нами уставилась на Луффи, как бы говоря чтобы та продолжала говорить, — Траффи говорил, что заскочит к вам сегодня, думаю скоро он должен быть. Ну, а я ухожу, мне ещё вокалиста найти надо.  
— Да, конечно, удачи! Хотя стой, — Луффи остановилась и вопросительно уставилась на Нами, — Вы где выступать-то будете?  
— В одном из кафе, я названия не помню, напишу тебе его позже, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, буду ждать, и будь осторожней, не дерись с кем попало снова!  
— Да-да, — Луффи махнула рукой на прощание, — встретимся позже.  
Как только девушка ушла, Нами заговорила с Зоро:  
— Одни проблемы от нее. Так, тебе же на тренировку скоро, не опоздаешь?  
— Уже прогоняешь меня, понятно.  
— Да прогоняю, но можешь заплатить и я не буду тебя прогонять больше.  
— Пф, — Зоро развернулся, забрал со своего стола свое пиво, — тогда пока, ведьмочка.  
— Иди уже, кактус-переросток.  
Развернувшись к Нами спиной, Зоро зашагал из кафе, не забыв показать средний палец в окно девушке, на что она ответила аналогичным знаком.  
Зоро спокойно шагал в сторону своего зала, пока его не начали окрикивать, из-за чего ему пришлось обернуться на голос, когда он это сделал его глазом было замечено соломенную шляпу.  
«Снова она?»  
— Ты тоже в эту сторону идёшь, Зоро, тебя же так зовут?  
— Да, я Зоро, и да мне в эту сторону, — Зоро зашагал быстрее, ему не нужна компания.  
— Как интересно, — девушка ни на шаг не отставала, — А тебе зачем сюда?  
— На тренировку.  
— Что, — Луффи недоуменно наклонила голову, — Но разве спортзал в той стороне?  
— Да.  
— Я не уверена, — девушка остановила Ророноа придержав его за плечо.  
Зоро нахмурился, ещё не хватало опоздать из-за нее.  
— Я точно знаю, что там есть музыкальная студия, но никак не спортзал.  
— А я уверен, что ты ошибаешься.  
Зоро продолжил идти дальше, не слушая девчонку, которая шла рядом и говорила что-то, и только после того, как она ударила его ногой по колену обратил на нее свое внимание:  
— Да чего тебе надо от меня? Отстань уже.  
— Давай поспорим?  
— Зачем мне с тобой спорить?  
— Итак, раз ты согласен, — она проигнорировала выкрик Зоро, который точно не соглашался, — Давай так, я выиграю если там все-таки не окажется спортзал, и ты победишь если он там всё-таки есть?  
В Зоро вспыхнул азарт, он ведь точно уверен, что именно в этой стороне находится спортзал.  
— Хорошо, но какой приз в случае моей победы?  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто победит, а приз, — девушка на секунду задумалась, после чего хитро посмотрела на Зоро, — Три желания.  
— Хм, — на это девушка протянула ему руку, — Я согласен, ведь победа за мной.  
И пожал ей руку.  
— Как скажешь, — девушка пожала плечами, весело улыбнувшись.  
— МУГИВАРА!  
Вздрогнув Зоро обернулся на этот крик, на кого это так орут, интересно же.  
— Траффи! — прокричала девушка едва ли не ему в ухо, махая руками из-за чего чуть не ударила Зоро по лицу, если бы он не успел увернуться.  
— Ты снова сбежала, — парень подошёл поближе и потянув за ухо сказал ей, — Если ты ещё раз так сделаешь останешься без мяса.  
— Но, — девушка обижено надула щеку, — Ты не имеешь права, это только моя еда!  
— Так, — он потянул ее вперёд, — Мы и так скоро опоздаем. Ты забыла, что мы сегодня должны нормально провести репетицию?  
— Та я буквально шла в сторону студии! Стоп, ты же вроде должен был зайти к Нами? — Луффи пыталась затормозить ногами, из-за чего поднялась небольшая пыль.  
— Я должен был передать ей документы, — Траффи недовольно зыркнул на Луффи, — Давай идём, не хватало из-за тебя ещё опоздать.  
— Но я поспорила с Зоро!  
— Мне все равно.  
— На три желания, и я выиграю!  
— Так, — отпустил Ло бедное ухо девушки, которая сразу же начала гладить его, — У тебя три минуты на победу.  
— Та не во времени дело, — Луффи недовольно топнула ногой, — Он уверяет меня, что в той стороне спортзал!  
— Он идиот?  
— Видишь, — на этот раз она обратилась к Ророноа, — Ты проиграл, Траффи подтвердит!  
— Я подтверждаю, что ты идиот и что Мугивара победила.  
«Это меня так спокойно оскорбили сейчас?»  
— Я не верю, что спортзал не там, пока не убежусь лично, не признаю поражения.  
Луффи и Траффи переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и одновременно сказали:  
— Идиот, — дальше продолжила уже Луффи, — Тогда идём к нашей студии, раз тебе так не верится.  
Спустя десять минут они дошли до небольшого дома, на спортзал было похоже не очень. Когда Зоро уже захотел сказать, что это не его спортзал у него зазвонил телефон. Когда он вытянул его из карманов штанов он узнал кто звонил.  
«Тренер»  
Трубку конечно пришлось взять, откуда послышался спокойный голос, как будто Дракула заговорил:  
«Только не говори мне, что ты снова потерялся.»  
В ответ собеседник получил молчание.  
«Ну за что мне это?»  
Зоро решил не отвечать на этот явно риторический вопрос.  
«Ну и где ты?»  
— Можете подсказать, где я? — спросил он у людей с которыми шел сюда.  
— Улица Гол Д. Роджер 18.  
Он повторил этот адрес своему тренеру, на что получил ответ:  
«Это другой конец города, почти окраина.»  
Зоро обречено вздохнул, как и его собеседник.  
«Жду тебя на тренировках через час.»  
И сбросил трубку. Зоро же недовольно уставился в экран.  
— Ну, что, — к нему обратился парень, — Как тебе спортзал?  
Это была явно ирония.  
— Очень хороший.  
Луффи рассмеялась, после чего спросила:  
— А на какой улице твой спортзал?  
— Улица Великих Мечей.  
Луффи и Ло с шоком уставились на Зоро, после чего парень сказал:  
— Это же почти в другом конце города.  
Зоро шокировано присвистнул, как будто он не знал.  
— И как ты планируешь добраться до своего зала?  
— На маршрутке?  
— У нас здесь все водители боятся вот этого чудовища, — кивнул головой Ло в сторону Монки Д, — поэтому они сюда уже как год не ездят, только за две улицы один приезжает на одну из остановок.  
— О, как мне до нее дойти?  
Трафальгар недоверчиво уставился на Ророноа.  
— Не думаю, что ты справишься, но слушай.  
Зоро дослушал примерный маршрут до той остановки, и побежал не забыв поблагодарить.  
— Эм, Траффи, — Луффи позвала парня, — мне кажется или он повернул налево? Там же тупик.  
— Повернул и повернул, — Ло потянул девушку за руку в студию, — Это уже не наши проблемы, будут проблемы если мы снова опоздаем.  
— А ведь я все-таки победила! — Луффи улыбнулась во все зубы, — При следующей встрече я ему это скажу.  
— Мне уже жаль этого парня, — Ло тяжело вздохнул, эта девчонка всегда приносила неприятности, — У тебя слишком сильная интуиция на людей, как у такой дурашки может быть такое?  
Луффи показала язык на такой вопрос, но всё-таки ответила:  
— С моим дедом и не такому научишься, — по коже Луффи прошлись мурашки, хотя Трафальгару скорей всего показалось, — однажды он хотел скинуть меня с четвёртого этажа, приговаривая, — девушка прокашлялась и продолжила, явно пародируя деда, — «Ты сильная, и ты должна выжить, все Монки Д. Проходили через это препятствие. Ты пойдешь по стопам нашей семьи и станешь главой полиции.»  
Закончив говорить, девушка недовольно вздохнув всё-таки зашагала в сторону музыкальной студии.  
— Ты нашла вокалиста? — Тральфальгар решил проигнорировать традиции семьи девушки.  
— Неа, — девушка закинула руки за голову, — Ты, я так понимаю, тоже?  
Ее собеседник кивнул.  
— Может кто-то другой нашел, — Ло прошёлся взглядом по дому, — Скоро же съезжать, да? Я привязался к этому месту.  
Луффи с грустной улыбкой посмотрела на здание, а когда подошла поближе нежным движением руки погладила стенку, тихо спросив:  
— Мы здесь сколько лет пробыли?  
— Два года.  
— Столько всего было здесь, как быстро проходит время.  
После этих слов она все же зашла внутрь.  
— ПРИИВЕЕЕТ, КТО УЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ?  
— Луффи не ори, — из-за угла показалась синяя макушка, — Я здесь.  
— О, — Луффи весело подпрыгнула на месте, — Фрэнки, я думала ты уехал к брату.  
— Поезд сломался, поэтому я перенес встречу на следующий месяц.  
— Ясно, ясно, — Луффи уже хотела пройти глубже в комнату, как вспомнила, — К слову, ты не нашел вокалиста?  
— Нет, — Фрэнки почесал голову, — Если быть честным я даже из дома не выходил.  
— Что? Почему? На улице такая хорошая погода!  
— Да там колонки наши сломались, — Фрэнки недовольно зыркнул на соседнюю дверь, где как раз таки стояли колонки, — С самого утра сидел с ними.  
— Оу, — Луффи подошла поближе и похлопал парня по плечу, скинув свою гитару рядом с Фрэнки, — Можешь пожалуйста отнести в общую комнату мою гитару? И ты молодец, спасибо что починил колонки.  
В ответ она получила скептический взгляд.  
— Да, я знаю, что это твоя работа, но как тебя не похвалить?  
— Не смущай меня.  
На это Луффи только улыбнулась, упрыгивая в сторону маленькой кухни, Фрэнки же взяв гитару ушел.  
— А здесь кто-то есть? Сааааннжиии, ты здеесь?  
— Луффиии, — выпорхнул из ниоткуда Санжи, — Ты пришла, я сейчас приготовлю твое любимое блюдо!  
— Ты лучший, Санжи.  
После этих слов парень покрутился вокруг своей оси, затем упорхнул к холодильнику, доставая продукты.  
— Луффи, тебе там звонили на телефон, — Санжи кивнул в сторону лежащего на столе телефона, — Я взял трубку, ты говорила, что не против такого.  
— Да, — Луффи кивнула, — У меня нет секретов от тебя.  
— Луфффии, я сейчас заплачу, — Санжи вытер невидимую слезу, — Так вот, там сказали передать, чтобы ты позвонили Монки Д. Драгону.  
— Папочка? — глаза Луффи удивлённо раскрылись, — Он же мог сам позвонить, зачем через кого-то?  
На это Санжи пожал плечами, ему это знать не дано.  
— Ладно, иду ему позвоню раз так.  
После чего девушка ушла в соседнюю комнату.  
Тем временем Зоро пытался найти ту остановку, попутно думая, что его всё-таки обманули. Поэтому он решил позвонить Нами, всё-таки она здесь работает.  
«Да? Зоро?»  
— Я потерялся.  
«Чтоо? Но я уже уехала с кафе, минут как десять! Ты не мог раньше позвонить? Ты где?»  
— Эм, здесь?  
«Ясно, короче, дорогу к кафе помнишь?»  
— Да.  
«Хотя нет, лучше стой на месте и не смей двигаться, скинешь геолокацию мне.»  
— Но ты же в пути к аэропорту?  
«В отличии от тебя у меня есть друзья, я позвоню, скажу где ты, и они придут за тобой и помогут тебе добраться до твоего спортзала, и как я сказала ни нашу в любую из сторон. Жду геолокацию.»  
Не успел Зоро хоть что-то ответить, как ему пришлось слушать гудки.  
— Ну и что мне делать? Ждать по твоему? — задал он вопрос обращаясь к телефону.  
Бабуля которая проходила рядом с ним подозрительно ускорилась, наверняка думая, что он сумасшедший.  
— И вообще. Кого мне ждать?  
Но на всякий случай скинул Нами свое местонахождение.  
Посмотрев на часы он понял, что ему осталось тридцать семь минут чтобы добраться до зала.  
Тридцать пять минут.  
Тридцать две минуты.  
Двадцать девять минут  
"Новое сообщение от пользователя Ведьма''  
Разблокировав телефон Зоро сразу вошёл в приложение, где они с Нами переписываются.  
В сообщении было фото парня, выглядел молодо, лет двадцать или двадцать пять от силы, на глазах очки, поэтому их особо не рассмотреть, и огромное афро, которое игнорируя земное притяжение, было огромным в высоту, скорей всего с помощью лака для волос.  
И снизу под сообщением было написано: «Через несколько минут к тебе подъедет этот парень на машине, ты легко поймёшь в какой именно, она выглядит специфически, и садясь к нему просто скажи, что ты Зоро друг Нами, то есть мой, я ему сказала адрес твоего спортзала, поэтому можешь спокойно ехать, его зовут Брук. Люблю, Нами. P.S. Робин передавала тебе привет»  
— Чтож, будем ждать, — Зоро спрятал телефон в карман и продолжил стоять, считая пролетающих по небу птиц.  
Когда насчитал двадцать пять птиц, он услышал рев мотора, настолько сильный, что казалось это рядом с ухом Зоро пролетела машина, а не где-то дальше.  
Зоро обернулся, и в ту же секунду из-за соседнего дома показалась машина.  
Синяя, повсюду разрисованные звёзды, где-то даже цветочки, и красный флажек на крыше машины.  
«Я так понимаю это об этой машине говорила Нами? И правда специфическая.»  
Когда машина подъехала к Зоро поближе, дверь открылась и оттуда показалась черная макушка, которая сразу начала говорить:  
— Зоро?  
И сразу после кивка продолжил:  
— Я Брук, заскакивай в машину, отвезу.  
Доехав за двадцать минут до спортзала, Зоро быстро вышел из машины едва не забыв сказать спасибо.  
Когда он добежал до входа здания, перед этим едва не спутав право и перёд, и получил по голове от тренера, который про себя проклинал, что взял такого человека к себе.  
И Зоро заходя в здание подумал:  
«И всё-таки, я проиграл этой Луффи.»  
Тем временем девушка пыталась дозвониться отцу, который решил не брать от нее трубку. И едва не орала на дом:  
— Ну вот сам попросил перезвонить, а теперь молчит! — Луффи надув губу недовольно смотрела на телефон, — Ну и иди ты знаешь куда!  
— Луффи! — прокричал голос из кухни, — Мясо или рыбу?  
— Мясо конечно, — Луффи покачала головой, после чего проговорила себе под нос, — Зачем задавать такой вопрос?  
— Ты дозвонилась?  
— Неа, и это странно, — Луффи, а недоумении посмотрела на экран телефона, после тихо вздохнула и продолжила, — Тебе помочь с готовкой?  
— Если тебе не сложно.  
И сразу после этих слов она ушла на кухню, отставив свою шляпу на столе, чтобы не запачкать.  
— А давай включим музыку?  
— Я не против. Кстати, ты же сегодня была у мисс Нами?  
— Ну да.  
— Забрала наконец свою гитару?  
— Да, — и тут Луффи хитро хихикнула, — Я сегодня с парнем поспорила. И выиграла!  
— Да? — Санжи кинул взгляд на чайник, в котором только закипела вода, — Чай будешь?  
— Буду, — девушка весело нарезала морковь, — И да, я получила три желания!  
— Думаешь встретишь его ещё хоть раз? — парень взял чашки, — Зелёный или черный чай?  
— Черный! Зелёный, который купил Траффи в этот раз совсем невкусный! — девушка сморщила нос, — А на счёт встречи, да, я полностью уверена, что мы ещё встретимся.  
— Интуиция.  
Это был не вопрос, все друзья Луффи знали, что у нее невероятная интуиция, которая не раз помогала ей подружиться с людьми.  
Санжи и Луффи познакомились когда им было примерно тринадцать лет.  
Случилось это когда обидели одну девочку на игровой площадке, за то, что у нее была гетерохромия, один глаз зелёный, второй же серый, они были прекрасны по мнению и Луффи и Санжи, поэтому когда девочку, чье имя они уже забыли, толкнули, они в одну и ту же секунду встали против парней, которые это сделали и просто не сговариваясь ударили их. Луффи маленькой лопаткой для песка, Санжи же взял палку, они не побоялись тех парней, не смотря на то, что они явно были старше них, но Луффи и Санжи быстро их напугали, из-за чего те сбежали. И с тех пор Луффи и Санжи подружились, ведь драка это дело веселое, да и девушка из-за чего-то очень хотела себе в друзья Санжи.  
— Только вот как его отыскать я не знаю.  
Луффи это немного расстроило, она хотела дружить с Зоро, ведь он показался ей интересным.  
— Попробуй найти его в Инстаграме или в другой соцсети, — слегка задумавшись сказал Санжи.  
— Ты гений, Санжи! — за доли секунды девушка подлетела к парню и обняла его, обед уже почти готов, поэтому не нужно было следить за плитой, — Я и не думала об этом.  
— Ну, не за что, — парень погладил девушку по полосам, — Ты не хочешь отрастить волосы?  
— Неа, — девушка поставила подбородок на плечо парня, они были почти одного роста, — Пока не хочу, возможно через несколько лет я это и сделаю, но пока нет.  
— Жаль, — парень заправил самую длинную прядь волос за ухо, — Думаю тебе было бы красиво. Хотя ты итак красивая.  
Эта фраза рассмешила девушку.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Санжи, ты всегда умеешь красиво говорить.  
— Луффи, — Санджи убрал руку с волос, — Ты ведь скоро уезжаешь?  
— Что? — девушка недоуменно сносила свои глаза на парня, не поднимая подбородок с плеча, — С чего ты это взял?  
— Каждый раз когда ты звонишь отцу ты пропадаешь, — парень вздохнул, — Я не хочу снова волноваться за тебя.  
— Санжи, — девушка всё-таки подняла голову и посмотрела парню прямо в глаза, — Ты знаешь, что ты самый дорогой для меня человек, и знай, что в этот раз я не буду исчезать без предупреждения.  
— Я на это надеюсь.  
Улыбнувшись девушка протянула мизинец парню:  
— Друзья?  
Парень улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Друзья.  
Вдруг по окну что-то затарабанило, вздрогнув парень и девушка обернулись посмотреть, что там, и поняли, что это пошел дождь с градом, резкий ливень, который сегодня никак не передавали.  
Посмотрев на настенные часы, они поняли, что пробыли в объятьях друг друга почти полчаса.  
— Мы никогда не побьем наш рекорд, — весело усмехнувшись сказала Луффи.  
— Да уж, — Санжи раскрыл свои руки, полностью выпуская девушку из объятий, — Три часа это много.  
— Итак, — Луффи хлопнула в ладоши, — Я пойду позову ребят, а ты пока все сделай на столе, ну эти сериви, — девушка запеклась, — серивири, сервировки или как там это там называется, я пошла.  
И весело ускакала искать других людей в здании.  
Через пять минут все сидели за столом, понемногу съедая все, что Санжи и Луффи наготовили, параллельно говоря, как прошел их день.  
— Нужно было Нами пригласить, — Луффи посмотрела в окно, который всё ещё показывал дождь, и скривилась, — Хотя, в такую погоду она бы потом домой не добралась, а у нас мест нет.  
— Она могла бы спать на моей прекрасной груди, — Санжи, как всегда должен был показать, то какой он извращенец, за что получил по голове от Ло.  
— Ребзи, давайте посмотрим сегодня фильм?  
Этот вопрос был задан громким голосом Фрэнки.  
— В такую погоду в самый раз, — Ло недовольно смотрел в окно, не любил он такую погоду, у него плечи болели из-за нее.  
— Я тоже за, это будет весело! — Луффи с усмешкой посмотрела на парней, Санжи просто кивнул на идею Фрэнки.  
— Что будем смотреть? — Санжи задал главный вопрос.  
— Ужасы! — конечно же это сказала Луффи.  
— Нет, — Ло недовольно качнул головой, — Ты как всегда будешь лунатить, а мы все будем от тебя от страху в штаны кирпичи откладывать.  
— Семейную мелодраму? — это уже предположил Санжи.  
— Я усну, — Ло и Луффи сказали это одновременно, после чего парень продолжил, указывая рукой на Фрэнки, — А он разревется, как девченка.  
— Хеей, — Фрэнки невольно вскрикнул, показывая свое недовольство, — Такое было всего один раз!  
Закатив глаза Ло проигнорировал парня, ведь все знали, что если будет мелодрама, значит Фрэнки будет реветь.  
— Давайте тогда посмотрим Человека-паука?  
Луффи обожала Человека-паука, поэтому при каждой возможности она старалась предложить этот фильм.  
Поэтому на ее эту реплику они скривились.  
— Луффи, мы итак каждую субботу пересматриваем его, — Санжи улыбнулся девушке, — А сегодня понедельник, так к слову.  
Надув губы Луффи скрестила руки, всем своим видом показывая, что она ни на что другое не согласна.  
Фрэнки и Санжи тяжело вздохнули, им сложно было противостоять девушке, а учитывая, что она прекрасно об этом знала было втройне сложнее.  
Ло же просто сидел, пытаясь не заснуть, зная, что из этого недоспора победителем выйдет Луффи. После чего ушел к микроволновке делать попкорн, слыша, как Луффи начинает говорить какой Питер Паркер невероятный человек. А после они все перешли переругиваясь к гостиной, где был большой диван и телевизор.  
«Это надолго, лучше бы они согласились смотреть этого паука, знают же, что не переспорят ее.»  
Ло достав из верхнего шкафчика неприготовленый попкорн, и после высыпав в миску, поставил ее в микроволновку, слушая, как падает дождь, и слыша, как Луффи пытается отобрать пульт от Фрэнки, что у нее получилось через пару минут, когда Ло уже возвращался с целой миской сырного попкорна.  
А через десять минут они сидя на диване, укрывшись одним большим пледом, который Луффи достала со шкафа, смотрели Человека-паука. А к концу фильма, когда пошли титры, Ло почувствовал, как его обняли за руку, паралельно кусая в плече, приговаривая что-то про мясо и невкусную рыбу, поэтому молча кивнув Фрэнки Трафальгар поднял девушку, которая итак держалась за него как будто клешнями, и пошел в свою комнату, рухнув вместе со своей ношей на кровать, думая переодеваться, но на него Луффи закинула ногу, поэтому можно сказать что за него все решили, и он закинув руку на девушку закрыл глаза, надеясь быстро уснуть.  
Тем временем Зоро пытался не подохнуть от чувства голода. Уставший после тренировки шел домой под дождем, но через пару минут к нему подъехал тренер, с предложением подвести.  
Как только он зашёл в квартиру, он быстро разувшись, скинув мокрую одежду с себя и аккуратно поставив рюкзак с пивом на стол рухнул на кровать, почти моментально вырубаясь с мыслями:  
«Поем утром. Возможно Куина дома будет. Не забыть отнести рюкзак ведьме.»  
Проснувшись утром от опенинга Блича, который поставлен на рингтон, Зоро хотел проигнорировать его, как его за ухо стащили с кровати со словами:  
— Давай, Зоро, — он узнает голос сестры из тысячи, — Это Нами тебе звонит.  
И скинув парня на пол ушла, приговаривая: «Угораздило же, бедная Нами, подружилась с таким дураком.»  
Недовольно рыкнув Зоро всё же встал с пола и проигнорировав телефон ушел в ванну, подумав, что можно перезвонить попозже.  
Попозже вышло через два часа, из-за чего девушка орала на него всевозможными способами и не давала вставить ему и слова, сказала: «Через час жду тебя и Куину-сан в кафе. Я ей напишу, поэтому ты не потеряешься.»  
И сбросила трубку, как всегда впрочем. Не успел Зоро даже отставить телефон, как в комнату зашла Куина, говоря о том, что они опаздывают.  
Закатив глаза, под недовольный зырк сестры, Зоро начал вытягивать бутылки пива из рюкзака, и только потом пошел переодеваться.  
А через полчаса они уже были рядом с кафе, куда невозможно было войти, большая толпа загораживала проход, поэтому пришлось звонить Нами, которая пыталась что-то объяснить по телефону, но из-за толпы невозможно было услышать ее слова, поэтому через три минуты девушка вышла из толпы, и повела Зоро и Куину через черный выход на кухню, так как кафе сейчас было закрыто, оно не работало.  
— Что за черт? — Зоро недовольно передал девушке ее рюкзак, — Спасибо за пиво.  
— Помнишь Луффи? — на недоумевающий взгляд парня Нами закатила глаза, -Ну, девушка, которая вчера приходила за гитарой, так вот, ее группа должна была проводить мини-концерт в каком-то кафе, но все эти люди, или кто-то из команды Луффи, перепутали название кафе и припёрлись к нам, хотя ничего такого здесь не должно быть. Поэтому мы сейчас ждём их и будем решать, что делать.  
— Вот как, — Куина задумчиво почесала подбородок, — Почему бы вам не провести концерт здесь? И вам прибыль, и людей не будете прогонять.  
— Дело не только в том, что перепутали название, — девушка кивнула на столики, — Давайте присядем.  
После того, как маленькая компания села, девушка быстро сделав чай, продолжила:  
— Здесь дело в том, что даты тоже были перепутаны, — Нами чуть отпила горячий чай, недовольно сморщилась, — Уф, слишком горячий, так вот, сам концерт должен был быть через недели две, поэтому они спокойно искали человека для вокала, но видимо или придётся отменить концерт, или без вокалиста.  
— У меня есть один знакомый, который хорошо поет, — Куина задумчиво посмотрела в чашку с чаем, — Но не знаю в городе ли он сейчас, он недавно к девушке своей отъехал.  
— Ты можешь ему позвонить и спросить?  
Компания за столом вздрогнула, это сказал человек, который не сидел вместе с ними.  
— Простите, что напугала, — ребята обернулись на обладателя голоса.  
— Луффи! Ты, чертяка! — быстро вскочив из-за стола Нами стукнула девушку по голове, — Каждый раз пугаешь до смерти своими беззвучными передвижениями.  
— Мисс Нами! — Санжи изящно крутанувшись на месте вытянул непонятно откуда розу и протянул ее девушке, — Вы всегда прекрасны, но сегодня особенно, у вас такие красивые новые тени на ваших великолепных глазах, что я почти ослеп.  
— Спасибо, Санжи, — приняв розу девушка снова обратилась к Луффи, — Так, что будем делать? Эту толпу будет сложно разогнать.  
— Так что насчёт знакомого? — девушка заметила парня, и хитро улыбнувшись пошла к нему, — Привет, Зоро, ты не забыл про три желания.  
В ответ Зоро просто кивнул. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд сестры, он понял, что ему явно придётся дома разъясняться.  
— Так, будешь звонить? — девушка снова развернулась к Куине, и протянув руку, сказала, — Я кстати Луффи, Монки Д. Луффи, приятно познакомиться.  
— Ророноа Куина, сводная сестра Зоро, — пожав руку и приветливо улыбаясь сказала девушка в ответ, — Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой. А Монки Д. Гарп, он твой отец?  
— А? — Луффи после того, как ей подала руку сразу начала ковыряться в носе, пока Нами была занята обговаривая что-то с Ло, — Неа, это мой дед.  
— Он же главный в полиции соседнего города? — Куина заинтересованно наклонила голову.  
— Да? — Луффи потёрла палец об футболку, — Наверное, я не интересуюсь его делами.  
Сестра и брат удивлённо уставились на девушку, как это не интересуется?  
— Так, — к ним подошла Нами громко хлопнув в ладоши, — Куина давай звони своему этому другу, — названная девушка кивнула, и тут же встала со своего места, а на ее место села Луффи, — Я пока задержу людей. Фрэнки скоро будет вместе с установкой. Не будет твоего этого друга не беда, они прекрасно и без них справятся. Луффи, может ты споешь?  
— Нет, Нами, ты же знаешь, я не пою больше  
— Жаль, — девушка понуро опустила голову, но резко вскинув голову продолжила, — Ладно, давайте подготавливаться.  
— Зоро, — Монки Д. обратилась к парню, — Умеешь играть на музыкальных инструментах?  
— На скрипке.  
Девушка с удивлением посмотрела на него, от чего он смутился.  
— По тебе не скажешь, что ты играешь на таком нежном инструменте.  
Сильнее смутившись Зоро спросил:  
— А для чего тебе это знать надо?  
— Ну вдруг ты что-то умеешь, — Луффи руки за голову, — Жаль, что не поешь.  
— А ты что, пела когда-то? Нами выглядела немного расстроенной, когда ты сказала, что не поешь.  
— А, это, — Луффи прикусила нижнюю губу, явно думая о своем, но все же ответила, — У меня есть старший брат, не родной, но люблю я его сильно, он раньше пел для меня разные колыбельные и играл на фортепиано, я очень любила его голос, да и сама пошла в музыку частично из-за братишки. Но из-за своего пения он попал в не самую лучшую компанию, и я его не видела несколько лет из-за этого, я, пока он не вступил в эту группу много пела, но его подставил на огромную сумму денег один из ребят. Больше я рассказывать не буду, но всё-таки брат очень корит себя за то, что пел, и частично это и на меня переложилось наверное.  
Девушка говорила все это с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, хоть глаза и были закрыты, но вероятно она не хотела показывать чувства, которые бушевали внутри нее.  
— А как давно ты играешь на гитаре? — Зоро хотел хоть что-нибудь сказать, пытаясь отвлечь девушку.  
— О, — она мягко скинула гитару из-за спины, — Я училась играть на гитаре лет с десяти, как видишь мне не наскучило.  
Девушка вытянув гитару из футляра слегка ударила рукой по ней.  
— Знакомься, это Ван Пис, мое сокровище, со мной уже семь лет. Ван Пис это Ророноа Зоро, вы уже виделись.  
Парню стало неловко, она разговаривала с гитарой как с человеком, как будто у нее есть чувства и эмоции.  
— А сколько тебе лет? — Луффи снова начала разговаривать с Зоро, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Кашлянув Зоро ответил:  
— Мне сейчас двадцать два.  
— О, — девушка окинула его взглядом, — Я думала ты мне в отцы годишься, взросло выглядишь, очень взросло. А мне вот двадцать один. А гитаре лет тридцать если не больше.  
— Что? — невольно вырвалось изо рта парня, — Ты же говорила, что она с тобой лет семь.  
— Да, — девушка на этот раз нежно погладила гитару, — Но она передалась мне от отца брата, брат же играть не умеет, ну на гитаре, так он на многих инструментах играть умеет, вот мне и перешла эта гитара. Хотя дядя Ро долго сомневался кому отдать гитару, у меня ещё один братишка есть, он тоже играет на гитаре, хотя на скрипке учился играть, но как-то не сложилось.  
— Большая у тебя семья, — Зоро это не понять, его родители работают в других странах, поэтому видятся они все вместе раз в год, а сестра не может заменить родителей, как бы она не пыталась. — Весело вам наверняка.  
— Это да, — девушка с нежной улыбкой вздохнула, — Не знаю какой бы я была без них.  
— А ты ничего не рассказывала о своей матери. Неужели не общаетесь?  
— М, — Луффи качнула головой, — Неа, она умерла когда мне было около двух лет.  
— Оу, — Зоро неловко почесал голову, — Прости.  
— Да ничего, — девушка пожала плечами, — Я все равно её только на фотографиях видела, так я ее и не помнила, хотя я помню её широкую улыбку.  
Девушка подперев подбородок отправилась в недалекие думы. Зоро решил не мешать.  
— Так вот, — через пару минут раздумий продолжила гитаристка, — Три желания, давай я задам тебе первое.  
— Окей.  
— Мой друг играет на гитаре и скрипке, он всегда берет оба инструмента, сыграешь?  
— Ладно, — Зоро это было несложно, это было самое лёгкое задание для него в данный момент.  
— Сааааннжиии, — как только девушка выкрикнула это имя из-за угла появился светловолосый парень, — Скрипку свою тащи.  
— Слушаюсь дорогая, — через секунду парень прибежал со скрипкой, передавая ее гитаристке, — только зачем она тебе? Ты же играть не умеешь.  
— Зоро умеет, — кивнула девушка на рядом сидящего парня.  
Ророноа сразу окинули оценивающим взглядом, который через пару секунд сменился на недовольство.  
— И это его ты не знала как найти, — парень недовольно сморщил нос, — Фрэнки и то лучше выглядит. А это какая-то водоросль.  
— Чего сказанул? — Зоро уже вскочил с места, как девушка одним быстрым и сильным движением руки заставила сесть его на место.  
— Да, это Ророноа Зоро, о котором я тебе говорила, — после чего она забрала из рук парня скрипку, — А это мой друг с детства, Винсмоук Санжи.  
Парни ничего не сказали в ответ. Луффи передала скрипку со смычком Зоро.  
— Держи.  
Зоро спокойно, и с некой нежностью, взял скрипку в руки, под очень внимательным взглядом Санжи, и провел смычком один раз, а после, довольно улыбнувшись, ещё раз и ещё. В кафе стояла тишина, только звуки скрипки было слышно, весь шум, который был от людей за дверьми утих, и лишь некоторые вздохи, которые были слишком громкие, людей было слышно.  
Все как будто замерло на эту недолгую минуту.  
— Держи, — Зоро передал скрипку обратно девушке, — Осталось всего два желания, и я тебя больше не встречу.  
— Возможно.  
Через полчаса все установки были готовы, Зоро повстречал многих знакомых, даже его тренер пришел на это выступление, группа Луффи ссорилась с каким-то красноволосым парнем.  
Барабаны, гитара и микрофон были установлены.  
Микрофон все же будет использован, петь будет и правда знакомый Куины, Зоро его тоже знает, Усопп, больше известный, как правдивый врун или Согэкинг.  
И Зоро в конце выступления дал себе слово, что будет ходить на каждый их концерт. Ему слишком понравилась группа.  
И его мыслю при выходе из здания, где проводилось выступление была:  
«Чтож, Монки Д. Луффи, думаю мы ещё не один раз встретимся, да и желания я тебе ещё должен.»


End file.
